


Highway Man

by Desyrae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, McCree Can Sing Fandom, Others (added as mentioned), Pre-Slash, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desyrae/pseuds/Desyrae
Summary: Hanzo is pretty sure by now he has his most annoying team mate figured out. Of course that's when he has to stumble upon yet another hidden attribute of the damnable man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this brain bug wouldn't leave me alone because I was listening to some of my favorite old country while playing OW. So y'all can suffer with me.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I may add more later but for now it will be marked as complete.~~
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT; I couldn't leave this fic alone so I will be writing more to it!

It wasn’t often that Hanzo found himself caught off guard. He generally prided himself on his situational awareness, and his ability to read people. He was not, perhaps, the most socially adept member of Overwatch, but he could still read people. He just generally didn’t like them.

Which is probably what irritated him the most about Jesse McCree. At first glance, he was ridiculous, on further inspection, still ridiculous. Even in battle he was reckless, although generally talented or lucky, Hanzo had yet to decide which though he leaned towards the latter out of spite. 

Not only was the man closer to Genji than Hanzo thought he himself would ever be able to be, the cowboy constantly surprised Hanzo. The man who never shut up with his slow, western drawl, and unfathomable idioms and metaphors, who surprisingly did not care for sweets (a fact mentioned in passing by Genji when Hanzo commented that Hana’s missing candies might be found with the cowboy.)

Hanzo honestly thought at that point, there was little else left to figure out about the gunslinger. He knew a fair detail of his past, and now he had compiled some general information about his personality. With the strange oddities that the man tended towards, Hanzo really thought nothing else would surprise him.

So, when he heard soft, unintelligible crooning from a fairly out of the way common room on one of his strolls he felt he should investigate. As he walked up to the door, sure to keep his footsteps silent, he started to make out some words, before they fell silent. He held his breath, for a moment, fearing he might have been heard somehow. But a moment later they picked up again, a new tune carrying itself into the nearly abandoned hallway.

“I was a highway man,  
Along the coach roads I did ride,  
With sword and pistol by my side,  
Many a young maid lost her baubles to my trade,  
Many a soldier shed his life blood on my blade,  
They finally hung me in the spring of ’25,  
But I am still alive…”

Hanzo stood still, recognizing the familiar voice that crooned out the melody with surprising skill. He slowly poked his head around the edge of the entryway, to find McCree laying on a loveseat much too small for his stature beneath the rooms sole window, a book over his face, obscuring his features from the nose up. His flask sat on the floor by a dangling hand, no doubt prepared to reach for what Hanzo assumed to be alcohol, if the gunslinger was alone, singing to himself with melancholic tones. 

The archer was mesmerized by the unusually soothing voice, unwilling to draw attention to himself. Slowly, he backed away from the entryway, tucking this little bit of information with everything else he knew about Jesse McCree that continued to surprise him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter is "The Highwayman" by The Highwaymen!
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finds McCree again by accident, and perhaps sees a little more into the cowboy's head than he intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it continues. I actually made a playlist titled 'McCree' for the purpose of this fic and to get into it playing OW.

As it turns out, the first time wasn’t also going to be the last time Hanzo stumbled upon McCree exercising his surprising talent. Hanzo had never heard any of the team mentioning McCree had a penchant for finding secluded places to sing, though he supposed the seclusion may have attributed to that. As far as he knew, he might be the only person on their team who knew. He found he kind of wanted to keep it that way, if he was being honest with himself. He couldn’t fathom why he wanted that though, perhaps as something to blackmail the annoying man with later.

The second time Hanzo found McCree singing to himself in solitude was a few weeks later when he began his assent to a place he’d discovered in his first months a part of the team, atop the highest building in the base. However, this was the first time he’d found another in the place he sought his solitude when stress became overwhelming. He was just about to slide out the window next to the pipe he’d scale to the top of the building when the wind shifted and the faint, but audible singing came to his ears. 

“Now it seems to me, some fine things  
Have been laid upon your table  
But you only want the ones that you can't get,”

Hanzo tilted his head to the side, leaning on the open window sill. Part of him wonders if this is genuine country music, but he can’t really tell between McCree’s drawl and the fact he keeps getting drawn into the lyrics as he stands and listens. 

“Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home  
And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone,”

At this the archer pulls in a slow breath, feeling the words strike a little closer to home than he might have normally allowed. Hanzo marveled, if only slightly, at how much emotion he could hear in the quiet words coming unfiltered from cowboy’s mouth. He knew the words weren’t McCree’s own, but something about the way they were sung made him feel as if the man were owning them. He pulled himself up to sit on the window, glad that this one was at the end of a hallway that only led to utility closets so it was unlikely that one would walk by and see him sitting on the window ledge.

“Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
It's hard to tell the night time from the day  
You're losin' all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?”

Hanzo felt a frown forming on his face, wondering what McCree was feeling, briefly, before he shook himself off that train of though. There was little sense in musing about a man’s private thoughts, especially when the only clue they might even exist was found in time that he wasn’t supposed to be privy to. With that thought, Hanzo started to push away from the window, trying to muster up some irritation that his favorite hiding spot was being inhabited by his least favorite teammate.

“Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences, open the gate  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you  
You better let somebody love you (let somebody love you)  
You better let somebody love you before it's too late,”

Hanzo didn’t know what made him stay for that final verse, probably it was simply the battle between deciding if he was going to interrupt or truly leave. Listening to McCree’s voice, so full of an emotion that he never thought about in conjunction with the loud mouthed gun slinger, he found himself listening to the last crooning notes of the song. He swallowed around a lump that formed in his throat, thinking briefly of how he had yet to forgive himself or accept his brothers own forgiveness for the things he had done. Regret and self-loathing welled up inside him, making the dragons under his skin itch for release, until he was startled from his reverie by the sound of boots seeking purchase near the window.

With that jolt, he darted quickly down the hallway and around the corner, making it just in time to hear boots land on the ledge. As he continued down the hallway, away from his own melancholic thoughts, he heard the scrap of spurs and boots touching the floor and the clicking shut of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter is "Desperado" by The Eagles!
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo decides to talk to Genji about McCree without actually talking about McCree. Oh and he drops a bomb on his little brother while he's at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to flesh out this story into something a little more deep so now we're actually getting plot! Chapters actually might start getting some substance to them now.
> 
> Also 2 updates in one day, not going to happen often, I swear.

After the third time he’d stumbled upon McCree singing, this time during a holiday when most everyone had left the base, it was as he walked passed the other man’s room. Undoubtedly it was not meant to be heard and Hanzo suspected that the only reason he could pick up the muffled sounds was because McCree had left the sliding door locked with it only fractionally open, perhaps to see who passed by. However, he wasn’t watching the door, if the sounds of the shower had been anything to go by. A single lyric was audible over the sound of the shower, “Sometimes, there’s a part of me, that wants to turn from here and go.”

Instead of sticking around to listen, he made his way down the hall to the cafeteria. It would look suspicious if he stood in front of McCree’s door eavesdropping. So, he wandered in to their make shift cafeteria/kitchen, finding his brother with a hand, quite literally, in the cookie jar. Fareeha’s cookie jar. Hanzo paused mid step and rose an eyebrow, while Genji swallowed whatever bit of a cookie was in his mouth already. 

“She’s going to kill you.” He comments as he sidles past his still frozen brother, trying very hard to not let his feelings well up and overrun the balance they have been finding.

“I’ll pay you to keep it quiet.” The ninja says quickly, shoving the lid back on the jar and returning it to it’s place.

“You’re the one who took Hana’s candy, aren’t you?” Hanzo grabs an apple from the basket that sits upon the counter, something Angela insisted on was fresh fruits and vegetables in the base.

“What makes you say that?” Genji starts to back away, eyes narrowed and suspicious. When Hanzo only looks at him expectantly he breaks, “I’ll pay you double.” 

The archer snorts and shakes his head, swallowing a bite of his apple. “Answer a few questions instead.” He motions for Genji to take a seat or do whatever he wants at this point, since he seems intrigued. 

“What questions?” He asks slowly.

Hanzo thought briefly about how to pose the question, to keep as much to himself as possible. “Have you heard anyone singing recently?” He decides on eventually.

Genji’s unmasked face scrunches up with mild confusion. “Ana sang often.” He shrugs. “So did..” He pauses for a second, brow furrowing. “So did Reyes I believe. No one else here sings except Lucio, that I can remember.” The elder Shimada nods, contemplating. 

“Does McCree sing as well?” He askes with as bland a tone as he could manage. “He was close to both, no?”

At that, Genji laughed. “Jesse?” He snorted a couple times, his laughter getting the best of him, before he managed to reign it in. “Jesse could not carry a tune if it was lighter than a feather.” 

Hanzo blinked, surprised. One, because that must be an idiom Genji picked up from the cowboy himself, and two because well… After what he’d heard he suspected that if anyone had heard the gunslinger sing it might be Genji. Unless his brother was just covering, but his shock and laughter had sounded far too genuine to be a cover. 

“Why do you want to know?” The younger asked once he’d gotten a better hold on his chuckles. 

Hanzo shrugged as he answered, “I thought I heard singing the other day and I hadn’t heard it before and I couldn’t place it, perhaps it was just a radio.”

“Or you’re going crazy.” Genji suggested with a smirk. “Two dragons could be messing with your head in your old age brother.”

Hanzo snorted. “I’m 3 years older than you, and not even in my forties.” He was mildly indignant, 38 was not old age thank you very much, but something about the teasing and banter eased a weight in chest. He wondered if this is what it took to start really getting his brother back; just actively returning to how they used to act.

“But you’re grey, brother.” The ninja reached out and flicked a lock of grey that regularly falls out of the elder’s ponytail. He grinned mischievously. “You know, I’m sure there are some pretty young ladies who go for the older, grizzled Asian archer look.”

Hanzo leveled the younger with a deadpan stare, taking another bite of his apple before responding. “Brother, I might have been more interested if you thought there would be handsome young men there.” He tossed the core of his apple into the trash, fighting back a smirk at the gaping face of the cyborg. It felt good to tease his brother. “I think I shall go up and get some training in at the range. Will you be in here for dinner?”

There was a muted noise of assent from the ninja that nearly made the elder burst out with laughter before he left cafeteria, catching briefly out of the corner of his eye a flash of red turn the corner at the T to the right of the cafeteria. He made a note before he turned left, away from the T of the hallway and towards the range.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter is "Seven Bridges Road" by The Eagles! 
> 
> The feature was short so maybe we'll see McCree sing more of it later.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A midnight conversation doesn't go as well as the archer expected,but he already knew he was bad at people. A mission goes as bad as expected while they're at it, and, oh, there are feelings. Kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really happy writing this chapter, because it was the perfect lead up to what I have planned in chapter 5.

It was several days later before Hanzo saw McCree, in an empty base it was hard to lose someone so he assumed that the man was just staying in his room, which wasn’t completely odd, though it was unlike him. Occasionally Hanzo had caught himself thinking about the gunslinger, but pushed it to the back of his mind each time he noticed. No sense in thinking about idiotic singing cowboys, he would tell himself.

So, the first time he spoke to McCree in almost 2 weeks was at midnight, when he ventured to the common kitchen for something to do. He found the man humming something almost inaudibly while he flipped through a crossword. This made the archer raise an eyebrow. “So you’ve left your room finally?” He said, quietly enough, but it made the man startle near out of his seat. 

“What in the he- Oh.” McCree blinks for a moment before he seems to snap out of it, his body tensing just enough for Hanzo’s trained eye to notice the shift in his demeanor. Hanzo frowned at the action, wondering what had the man so on edge.

So, the archer walks by, slipping passed the table to the refrigerator, grasping a cold water bottle from within before he glances at the crossword with a raised eyebrow. “I did not take you for a man who enjoyed riddles.” He comments, despite full well knowing McCree solved them often in his spare time, he was hardly ever without a crossword book when in a common area. 

“Oh, ha ha.” McCree frowns at the archer, his eyebrow raising. “Silly cowboy can’t solve a riddle because he’s too used to the quick draw’n’shoot.” Hanzo watches the flash of some unknown emotion slip across McCree’s face before it is wiped away. “I’m not an imbecile, Shimada.”

“I didn’t know that word was in your vocabulary.” Hanzo responded blandly, taking a drink from his water. “I assumed 3 syllables was moving out of your capabilities.”

“Oh fuck you.” McCree spits out, gripping the pencil in his hand slightly tighter. 

“I assure you, it would be the other way around.” Hanzo drained the rest of his water bottle before smirking at McCree, who blinked at him, before his expression turned unreadable. The archer felt his smirk fall off, and raised an eyebrow at the other male. 

“I think it’s high time I hit the hay.” McCree finally said into the silence, standing roughly, the chair he was sitting in scraping against the floor. The cowboy didn’t even bother pushing it in before he was walking away. Hanzo stared at his retreating back, frowning in thought. Usually the man didn’t get bothered by such teasing, and if anything, he was often the culprit. Hanzo was aware that he rarely made such comments but they were still made on occasion. He wondered what about this moment made the gunslinger react so negatively. 

Hanzo considered following after the man to apologize and see if something else was bothering him, wondering if a year’s worth of knowing each other and tentative friendship that went beyond battle camaraderie would be enough to get the younger male to talk to him. After a few moments, he decided to forgo an immediate apology and let the man have his peace. 

As it turns out, the time to talk to McCree about that night never came, the next morning they were called off on an emergency mission to Dorado. It was a simple escort but it was on a time constraint and there was word of Talon activity in the area very recently, along with an increase in local gang activity that didn’t sit well with any of the team. 

After what was anticipated to be, and ended up being, a more grueling mission than intended, the team made it home, McCree to the infirmary for damage done to his prosthetic, shoulder, and side from an explosion that he put himself in the way of to protect Lucio, who healed as much of the damage as he was able on the return trip. Hanzo hadn’t been able to call out the warning in time, Reinhardt was too far away to soak up the blast with his shield, and Pharah and Torbjorn both engaged with enemies ahead of the payload. 

Hanzo honestly wanted to berate the man for putting himself in the line of fire deliberately but he was protecting their support, who turned out to be needed for more than just McCree himself, Pharah has sustained several injuries as well as Reinhardt. 

While McCree was pulled off active duty for his burns and some cracked ribs to heal and to adjust to the calibrations of his prosthetic, the rest of them were still sent out on missions. It was coming back from one such mission that he heard the other male singing for the fourth time. 

“When you see the Southern Cross for the first time  
You understand now why you came this way  
'Cause the truth you might be runnin' from is so small  
But it's as big as the promise, the promise of a comin' day”

He was yet again in the more secluded and less used areas of the base, so when he caught the sound he followed it, back to the room he’d first found McCree in. He cocked his head, leaning against the wall just to listen, out of sight. He wondered if McCree always sang songs that were longing or melancholy. It didn’t fit with the personality he generally presented. Despite almost a year of knowing the other male, the last few weeks had all but turned Hanzo’s perceptions on their head. 

“So I'm sailing for tomorrow my dreams are a dyin'  
And my love is an anchor tied to you tied with a silver chain  
I have my ship and all her flags are a' flyin'  
She is all that I have left and music is her name”

“Think about  
Think about how many times I have fallen  
Spirits are using me larger voices callin'  
What Heaven brought you and me cannot be forgotten,”

There was a small, choked sound from the room and no more singing continued after that, though Hanzo was vaguely aware there was probably more to the song than the 3 verses he heard. He startled when there was a second choked sound, this time more clearly a sob. He almost wanted to go comfort the man but it would likely not be received well, considering Hanzo was eavesdropping yet again on the gunslinger’s solitude. He could hear soft, quiet crying in the other room, starkly contrasted with the normally loud and boisterous man it came from. He wasn’t sure what the man was lamenting, a lover, perhaps? After a few moments he walked away, discontented and more concerned about the man than he ever had been previously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter is "Southern Cross" by Crosby, Stills, and Nash!
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo speaks to McCree, and, surprise surprise, it doesn't go well. His talk with Genji however...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby McCree. I felt pretty bad because I'm keeping him angsty for now. There's not enough McCree angst in the world.
> 
> Spanish translations will be in the end notes, since I speak Spanish, but I'll just leave Japanese as italicized English.

Hanzo was plagued for the following weeks by the sounds of sobs. He was concerned for what the instability in the cowboy meant for his performance, but if it had been going on longer than Hanzo had been hearing it, he doubted he should worry about performance. What he did worry about, however, was just what it was that plagued the man’s mind. 

The fifth time he found McCree singing was, Hanzo figured after the first two times really, was less than coincidental, since he listened for the sound now. There were no tears this time, but the lamenting sound tore at something inside Hanzo as he listened.

“Si te quiere de verdad,  
Y te da Felicidad,  
Te deseo lo mas bueno pa'los dos,  
Pero si te hace llorar,  
A mi me puedes hablar,  
Y estare contigo cuando triste estas,

I'll be there anytime,  
You need me by your side,  
To drive away every teardrop that you cried,”

Hanzo didn’t speak Spanish, though he knew already that McCree did. The man singing in both languages sounded more intimate than any of the other times Hanzo had listened, and as he listened he could nearly hear the tears in the cowboys eyes, though it sounded like none were falling. Hanzo risked leaning around the door, found the man leaned against the opposite wall, knees drawn up, arms crossed and face tucked into them now. Dangling from his fingers was a chain with a single battered dog tag, held tightly, much like a catholic rosary. 

Hanzo wondered who it belonged to, knowing McCree had never been real military. A lover? The thought caused a knot to form in Hanzo’s stomach, a frown forming on his face at the idea. He shook his head to get rid of the thought. The urge to comfort the cowboy returned, twice as strong as the times before, and he hesitantly took a step forward. “McCree?” He called quietly.

The other male snapped to look at Hanzo and the hand holding the dog tag shot to the breast pocket of the open flannel he wore. “How long have you been here.” He demanded harshly, his voice sounding raspy from tears. 

“Just a few moments,” Hanzo lied perfectly, halting his forward motion at the defensiveness in the cowboy’s gaze. “You looked like you were distressed.”

“’m fine.” McCree muttered, his gaze dropping as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. Hanzo watched as the man rose, noting that he looked steadier once he was looking down to the archer instead of up. “Don’t worry your pr- yourself about it.” He cleared his throat, looking away.

Hanzo cocked his head to the side. “Are you sure?” He asked carefully. “You did not appear fine.” His eyes caught the dried tear tracks on the younger mans face with the way the light was now striking it. So it seems he had been crying before the archer had found him. 

“’m fine.” The cowboy bit out, louder and more clear. “Were you lookin’ for somethin’?” He attempted to divert the conversation from him.

Hanzo was almost tempted to let him. “No. I was just walking the halls. I glanced this direction and saw you.” He pursed his lips, eyeing the breast pocket of the flannel, the red bright over the dull grey of the tshirt beneath it. “Were they important to you?”

McCree snapped to look at the archer, face twisting into a scowl. “No, I was just sitting in here mourning the loss of someone I don’t know.” 

Hanzo met McCree’s eyes unfazed. “I do not mean to belittle you. I was simply curious if you wanted to talk about it.”

That got a hollow laugh out of the gunslinger. “You belittle me every chance ya get, Hanzo.” His eyes narrowed on the elder Shimada. “If I wanted to talk about it, I would’a been looking for someone to talk to.” With that he stalked forward, pushing passed Hanzo, hand drawn up and clutching at the flannel pocket as if to assure himself the dog tag was still there. 

“Were they your lover?” Hanzo called softly, curiosity getting the better of him. 

The burst of bitter laughter surprised him. “Not in a million years, your brother asked the same damn thing back then, wouldn’t’ve ever touched ‘im like that. He was the closest I ever got to a father.”

While McCree was paused in movement, Hanzo asked, “Did they only give you one of his tags? I was under the impression they came in pairs?”

McCree paused for just a moment, before he started walking again, spurless boots clipping against the floor. “His lover has the other.” The tone was distant, bitter, angry, and sad, all in one.

Hanzo watched the retreating back of the cowboy, feeling a hollow space in his chest as McCree got further away. He leaned against the entryway to the room, even after McCree turned a corner and was out of sight. After a time of staring at empty space he sought out his brother, to possibly get some answers. 

_“Genji,”_ Hanzo spoke in Japanese, entering the training area Athena had informed him his brother was using. _“What can you tell me about McCree before the Fall?”_

For his part, the only tell that Genji was startled by the interruption was the fact that he paused the moment his strike on a training bot was complete instead of continuing into the follow-through. _“What is it you wish to know?”_ He sheathed his sword, pulling his face plate off to wipe and damp hair.

_“I was curious. I spoke to McCree early about something, and he mentioned something belonging to his father figure. They were dog tags. I wondered if this person had been a part of Overwatch.”_

At this, the ninja stiffened some. _“McCree wasn’t- He wasn’t technically Overwatch, neither was I though they took me for missions far more than him. But that is something you should speak to him about.”_

Hanzo frowned, giving his brother an expectant look. _“What do you mean by ‘not technically Overwatch’ McCree is in the photos of the award ceremony.”_

Genji looked torn between keeping secrets for the cowboy and putting some trust in his brother. _“What happened for McCree to mention these dog tags?”_ He knew he was stalling and he knew Hanzo knew he was stalling, Hanzo could see it in his brothers face. 

_“It simply came up in conversation.”_ Hanzo said calmly. 

_”Bullshit that Blackwatch just came up in conversation.”_ Genji spat. _“Did you harass him about his past?”_

_“I did not."_ Hanzo figured he had his brother now, he’d spilled at least something and from the way he pulled his visor back on, he knew he had let more slip than he should have. _"What was Blackwatch?”_

_“I suggest you forget you’ve heard that name.”_ Genji spoke quietly, almost coldly. _“And the last thing you should do is bring it up to Jesse. He’s dealt with enough and he doesn’t need these memories dredged up. There is a reason he was the last to answer the recall.”_

Hanzo looked at his brother, the way he stood looked very much the part of protector. He nodded to the younger man. _“I will not speak it to McCree.”_ If Genji caught that Hanzo wasn’t going to completely forget the topic, he didn’t show it, and Hanzo was not about to call attention to it. So instead, he returned to his quarters and asked Athena for old Overwatch records, claiming that he was doing research so he could help improve their mission tactics, just in case Winston or someone else might look over logs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter is "Before the Next Teardrop Falls" by Freddy Fender! I chose this song because a) I love it and b) I picture Reyes singing it to a younger McCree during a "bonding moment(TM)"
> 
> Spanish translation:  
> Si te quiere de verdad, -- If he really loves you,  
> Y te da Felicidad, -- And it gives you happiness,  
> Te deseo lo mas bueno pa'los dos, -- Then I wish the best for you both,  
> Pero si te hace llorar, -- But if he makes you cry,  
> A mi me puedes hablar, -- You can talk to me,  
> Y estare contigo cuando triste estas, -- I'll be with you when you cry
> 
> The actual English verse sung in the song prior to this one is:
> 
> If he brings you happiness  
> Then i wish you all the best  
> It's your happiness that matters most of all  
> But if he ever breaks your heart  
> If the teardrops ever start  
> I'll be there before the next teardrop falls
> 
> Comments and kudos are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you ever want to see me screaming about writing later chapters my Tumblr is https://desyrae97.tumblr.com/


End file.
